


Lance and Keith Discover the Secrets of Space

by Multihappydayz



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Book - Freeform, Books, Fluff, M/M, Space Gays, aristotle and dante reference, gays in space, lance gets nosey, no au, normal voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: "Keith has a book? A book from Earth? And he isn't sharing with us? I'm hurt." -LanceLance gets too nosey and pulls up secrets he didn't know existed.





	Lance and Keith Discover the Secrets of Space

"What's that book." Lance kept eyeballing it. With Keith's bag just wide open right beside him, Lance couldn't help himself. He was curious.

"What's it to you? It's a book." Keith replied.

"At least I didn't just grab it without asking..." Lance mumbled to himself.

Keith rolled his eyes, looking up from what he was doing and turning to dig in his bag. "It's called _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_. It was the last book I got from Earth." He showed the cover to Lance, briefly at that, then stuck it back in his bag and stood up. He slung his things over his shoulder. "I'm packing for my mission." 

Marmora missions were more important than ever it seemed. 

Lance tried "Wait." and then tried "What is Aristotle and... Dan... Dante?" But Keith was out the door. 

Now, it was time to figure out what the book was. And the only thing like google that Lance had access to, was Pidge and Hunk. So...

"I've never read that book." 

"Nope. Me either." 

Hunk and Pidge were useless.

"Come on! Guys! We have, what, 5 things from Earth? What if I want to read a good old fashioned Earth book. In English! Help me out here." Lance pleaded.

Pidge cocked an eyebrow, side-eyeing Hunk who was giving the same knowing look. "You want to read a book? We shall help. On one condition." 

"I'm crawling into a small space, aren't I?" 

"What? No. We're asking for you to let us use your game system whenever we want." Pidge said.

Hunk followed up with, "For eternity." 

Lance rubbed his chin in thought, a book in exchange for my most prized possession. Or at least, his most cool possession. "I get to play with you guys. Deal." 

"Deal."

... 

"So... What is this gadget?" Lance asked.

Pidge had moved the printer like gadget to a smooth surface. "We can scan the ship, locate Keith's room, and make a 3D print of the book. Pages and text. All of it." 

"Without the color of course, everything that comes out of this thing is all shades of blue." Hunk pointed to a box of items previously printed. Including a foam version of Shiro's arm for some reason. 

Lance frowned, "That's great and all, but Keith is off ship fighting Galra. With his bag that has his book in it." 

Pidge was punching numbers into the machine. "Which is good for us, because he won't be suspicious of you holding a copy of his beloved book."

"In blue!" Hunk again added.

Lance, confused, tried questioning but Pidge clarified. "We have multiple previous scans of this whole ship we can still use. It'll be easy to find it." 

"That's suspicious...Yet understandable." 

...

"It's printing!" Pidge yelled to a half asleep Lance. He perked up.

"Wha? Really?!" He watched closely as the lasers carefully replicated each piece of paper, each wrinkle in the book just as Keith had left it two weeks ago. It was all shades of blue, as mentioned, but it was an Earth book. That's all that mattered. 

"Done. Take a look." Hunk picked up the hot out of the oven item and handed it to Lance. 

He read the title, "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe... ByBenjamin Alire Sáenz..." He was quiet a moment. "...Is this... Is this a stupid learning book?!" 

Pidge looked at the cover briefly then began putting the gadget away. "I'd know a 'learning book' if I saw one. That's more of a non-fiction, feely-novel kinda read."  


"Feely? Keith?" 

...

Lance didn't look at the book for a day. A whole day. He questioned two things. If he should invade Keith's privacy and if he should let Hunk and Pidge really play his game system. But then he thought, a book published by an author isn't private to just one person, so he got up at what the ship called 3am and opened the book. 

And he read. 

At first, Lance was confused. He was expecting a dystopian novel with swords and cowboy boots. But he got something more personal. To Lance that is. It was as if the boys in the book were living his life before the Garrison. A couple of Mexican boys who liked to throw shoes and swim. He was half way through when they were thrown on a mission. 

...

It was a week later, the mission had been hard on everyone. Keith was back at least, but Lance was more worried about rest and a good shower. When he woke up in the morning, a morning everyone agreed to sleep in on, he found himself picking up the book and turning the pages. 

He was a good three-fourths of the way through before Lance figured it out. And boy did he figure it out.

He jolted up and sprinted to Keith's room, knocking and knocking and knocking as quick as he could. The doors opened, seemingly slower than normal. And Keith was on the other side, groggily scratching his head. And visibly pissed off.

"Come ON, LANCE! We all agreed we'd be SLEEPING IN!" His eyes weren't open fully but his face portrayed distaste. 

Lance held his finger on the page he was on and showed it to him, "Sure, sure. But why are you reading a gay book? I didn't think you'd read any sort of romance much less something homoerotic!" 

Keith's face was wide and still the entire time Lance spoke, and when it was his turn he forcibly snatched the book from Lance's hands and angrily assessed it. "Why do you have my book? What did you do to my book?! That is SO SO WRONG, IT'S PRIVATE!" 

Lance could care less, people took things from everyone's room. Except Allura's. A book was nothing. "It's not your book. It's a copy Pidge and Hunk made with some whatsitsthingie. And I have it because it's not fair you're keeping an Earth thing from us Earthlings! We miss it just as much as you!" 

Keith continued looking at the blue book. 

"You didn't tell me why you're reading a gay book? What, are you gay, Keith?!" Lance fake mocked, rubbing his finger on the cover of the book. "Not that it matters. I just didn't think you'd read something about roma-" 

Keith shoved him back, but didn't do anything else. "It's not homoerotic. It's a teens book. Even I can acknowledge romance exists..." He whispered the word, "sometimes."

Lance didn't joke anymore, "Are you gay?" 

Keith scoffed, "So a person is gay if they read something with a 'gay' theme, does that mean everyone is straight if they watch the Notebook?" 

Lance thought in his head, 'only a gay man would mention the notebook', but he quickly scratched that thought when Keith continued, "Why do you care if i'm gay? You going to do something about it?" 

Lance then thought, 'what would he do about it?'. But he was being shoved again, the door closed on him. The blue copy of the book at his feet. He picked it up.

...

He finished the book. He was on the last page when they were called to fight a Galra fleet, but he finished it. He didn't have time to dissect what he was feeling. Finishing a good book makes a person feel ten million things, and Lance was unfortunate to say it was good. Really good. Not just because he connected with the main character. 

They were in their lions slowly flying across space to the palace. They had a successful mission. It was over. And now they had to listen to each other over the coms. 

"Ah, Shiro, you could at least let me try to connect my music to your arm? What if you're lost and passed out? We could play my music and follow it!" Pidge said.

You could hear Shiro's groan. "It makes no sense for a body part to play music." 

Hunk chimed in, "But we could hack your arm and put a wifi signal in there. We could have phones!" 

Pidge disagreed, "Hunk we're not on a planet with satellites. Phones make no sense in space. That's why we have communicators." 

Their bantering continued. 

Lance privately called Keith. "Hey, I finished that book." 

It seemed to break a dam in Keith. "You still read that? I honestly have nothing else to say to you except this one thought. If I am a suspect of being gay for reading that fucking book then YOU ARE TOO. Are you gay Lance? You read a gay book? How does that make you feel? On the spot, huh?" 

Lance didn't respond a few minutes, which to Keith, was extremely off. 

"What are you thinking? Are you sulking?" Keith said his words slowly, with less anger. 

Lance's com rustled. "I relate to Aristotle. It was a good book, Keith." 

There was nothing else Lance wanted to say except the truth. It was how he felt.

"You liked it." 

Keith couldn't see it but he knew Lance nodded. 

"I don't believe you." 

Lance caught up with Keith's Lion, "I admit I don't really understand the part about a fifteen year old not knowing how to swim, especially a Mexican. But I know all about him naming his wheelchair Fidel. I name everything." 

Keith laughed. "You named a cow. Of course you do." 

"So," Lance asked, "Why do you have that book? Or... I mean, what does it mean to you? For you to have secretly snuck it into space. Just like your blade." 

Keith's fingers audibly tapped through to Lance's side. He was gathering his words carefully. 

"Shiro is the only other person who knows I have that book. I accidentally took it when I was at the Garrison. Someone's bag had been put in my vehicle when I ran away. I didn't read it for awhile because I'm not really a book guy. But when I did, I had no clue i'd related to it." Keith licked his lips, 

"Sometimes, the books you read know more about you than yourself. It's what Shiro said when I told him how much I actually liked it. Then, Shiro had no clue what the book was about. Now he does and would say the same. I'm not saying everyone who reads a certain type of book reflects the intentions of the text, but in my case, it did. The book knew who I was before I did." 

Lance's mouth responded before his brain could catch up, "I think i'm the same, in a way." Then, he quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. But Keith had already heard.

...

Lance did his best to avoid Keith after they got back. It was something Keith was usually good at. Avoiding things that is. 

But Keith had made it down their hallway faster than Lance thought and suddenly they were staring at each other standing right infront of their rooms. 

"Lance, can we talk?" 

Lance stared a moment longer before looking away with a blush. "You know, whatever was said out in space stays there, right? Like, it's a rule. And we are in space now too so, nothing we have said our whole lives can be talked about again." 

Keith laughed, and Lance melted and shuddered with nervousness. 'That was funny' Lance thought. 

"Then, when I say that we aren't too different after all... it doesn't count? What if I say we visit that planet with the pink trees and glow in the dark water together, and alone? It wouldn't matter because it was in the past?" 

Lance lit up. That was his second favorite planet right beside visiting his best mermaids. "You want to go to Calculon e45 with me?" 

Keith was smiling, then rubbed his neck. "Only if us going to Calculon e45 can be sort of a date-thing?" 

"...a date-thing" Lance said a bit far away. "It's not a date unless you call it a date right? We would just be on a date-thing, yeah?" 

Keith laughed again, Lance was beginning to think Keith was flirting with him. "Just a date-thing. After that we can see how we would be as a couple-thingie." 

Noticing how they were still so far away from one another, Lance swooped his hair back, stepping forward. He leaned in. "We have a competitor for Lance's heart, the ladies will be angry." 

"I think the ladies will be just fine." Keith closed the distance, giving a light kiss to the corner of Lance's mouth. Too quick. 

Lance covered the spot Keith kissed and pulled Keith in with his other hand, into a hug. "The ladies will be just as surprised as I am." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited or even looked at what I typed so there are bound to be typos and errors. I don't care. Honestly, I just wanted to write this for myself and I decided to share it. This book is the best thing in the world. Or universe.


End file.
